Jordan Shares!
by Mac's Queen
Summary: Jordan shares her Norman with his Sean!


"So …..your telling me …..you two have never done anything" she purrs her lips on his neck, she nibbles on his ear.

"Ah…..fuck…babe …you wanna talk about this now" his hands on her hips.

"Gets …me hot….Normy" she moans in his ear using leverage to flip him on his back straddling him.

"Oh ….fuck…" he is groaning as she grinds on his hard cock the material of her lacy panties feeling great on him.

"Did….he kiss you here" she moans sucking on the little x tattoo on his collarbone.

"Mmmmm"

"How about here" kissing his Adams apple.

"Here" she sighs as she works her way to his very sensitive nipples.

"Does …he know you like this" she ask as she gently bites his nipple.

His hands are on her ass his fingers trailing along the lacey edges, she is kissing and nibbling on his side kissing his ribs…...driving him crazy ….she knows everywhere to kiss, and where to bite …..he was about to explode.

"Please…..babe…need to feel you" his hands moving to her hips.

"If I get an answer…I will ride you until tomorrow" her eyes meet his beautiful blue eyes his pupils blown from pleasure.

"Ah …fuck…..um….fuck …..yes…..we have …please babe I'm gonna explode"  
he is whining, and writhing underneath her.

"Fuck…..Normy…..that's so fuckin hot" she slides her panties to the side taking his thick length in her hand slowly sliding down on him…..still takes her a second to get used to his size.

"Oh…..my so fuckin big" she groans throwing her head back her hands on his knees as she starts to ride him.

"That's…..what he says" he groans with a smile on his face.

She jerks her head looking down at him with a smile on her face …."fucking killing me Normy" she moans.

"Love watching you ride me baby" he moans his grip on her thighs tightening ….leaving red marks.

"Fucking …..love riding your cock…Norman….ah shit" her eyes are closed his cock is hitting her g spot every time she slides down on him …she can feel her orgasm build.

She leans down her lips on his pushing her tongue into his mouth …his tongue swirled around hers …..moaning in each other's mouths.

"Make me come …Norman" she purrs in his ear.

He pulls her to his chest wrapping his arms around her as he starts thrusting into her ….hard …..and fast …the sound of skin slapping fills the room along with the sounds of moans and grunts and the occasional string of obscenities.

"Oh….fuck….I'm …gonna come" she screams her fingers digging into his broad shoulders.

" Look at me …love your face when you come baby" Norman groans turning his face to look at hers as her mouth makes the perfect "O' her eyes closed tight as she moans his name as her juices covers his cock.

His thrust become erratic as her tightening around him causes his release to hit him, ….."Damn….babe" he moans he empties himself in her his hands squeezing her hips so tight she can feel the bruises form as soon as he lets go of her.

She moves off of him laying beside him her head resting on his shoulder looking at this sweat drenched hair, his blue eyes looking at her full of lust.

"Damn…..it was never that good with him" he says throwing his arm behind his head.

"Come….on now you keep talking about it …just makes me so fuckin hot" she moans, tracing his tattoo.

"Seriously….that works for you huh?"

"Hell …..yeah two sexy men going at ….fuck yeah it does."

"Hmmm…..he would love to hear that"

"Tell him ….maybe we could set something up" she giggles at him kissing his chest.

"Ah…..fuck" he shakes his head as he fumbles around under the cover.

"I need to go to the set today babe" he tells her as he pushes himself up in the bed.

"Yeah…..I know …..I have shit to do to" she says sliding out of the bed ….. "how about we take a shower" she says leaning down kissing him.

"Hell yeah" he answers jumping out of the bed….wrapping his arms around her.

Later that day:

As he was getting on his bike …he could feel the vibration from his phone in his pocket …..he steps off his bike and fumbles in his pocket fighting to get his phone out ….it was Sean. With a smile and his face a bit red he answers the phone.

"Hey Seany"

"What the hell took you so long …..have it on vibrate …..feel good on you cock did it" Sean was laughing on the other side.

"No ….dumb ass I was on the bike"

"So ….hows that girl of yours"

Normans face got even redder hearing Sean bring her up.

"Um ….good'

"What the fuck's up Reedusstein…I can hear it in your voice"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya" he smirked sitting down on his bike …..thanking God no one was around.

"Ah …fuck what happen …..what did you do"

"Well this morning….she ask me about us"

"Okay …..what, she want to get married or something"

"No….not me and her …fuck me and…..you"

"Oh…shit…what did you tell her"

"Well at first nothing….until she …was straddling me…couldn't wait any longer"

"Shit Norm…what the fuck she say….did she move out"

"Ha….no actually she thinks …its sexy…told me it turns her on"

"Fuck….really"

"Yeah…actually suggested ….. setting something up"

"Fuck…..I can be there tomorrow"

"Yeah…right …..come on …now Sean"

"Fuck yeah….you finally got a woman that doesn't find it nasty or that considers it cheating. And it has been a while ….for us Reedusstein"

"You can't tell me …..you don't miss my cock….Norman…..miss my mouth being on that big cock of your…mmmmmm fuck…..I'm hard just thinking about it"

"Damn….Sean…stop...your fuckin killing me" Norman can feel himself harden just hearing Seans voice.

"I'll be there tomorrow …..dammit, tell your woman she will have to share you"

"Shit ….Sean….okay call me when you get here …gotta get home tell Jordan we are gonna have company….love ya Sean"

"Yeah see ya tomorrow …..love ya Reedusstein"

Norman shoved his phone back into his pocket as he got on his bike …..not sure if Jordan was actually going to be okay with this.

"Hey baby how was your day" she asks wrapping her arms around him. She could tell he was thinking about something.

"What's the matter babe" she steps back from him a little worried.

"Well I talked to Sean today ….kinda told him about our conversation this morning"

"Oh yeah" she was smiling …she was surprised that he told him Norman was not much on talking about sex with anyone.

"Yeah…he was surprised that you were so okay with me and him."

"Well hell why wouldn't I be"

"I don't know woman I have dated in my past never approved ….I guess you could say."

"I'm not like most woman …..babe ….so did you tell him about how it turns me on" she monas kissing his neck.

"Uh…yeah" he groans feeling her lips on him, after the talk with Sean he was already hot.

"What…did he say about that"

"He said he will be here tomorrow ….and that you would have to share me"

"He's gonna be here tomorrow ….so I get to watch" she purrs in his ear she can feel his cock hard against her thigh "would….you like that ….me watching as you fuck him"

"Actually" she cuts him off

"Ah fuck….that's even sexier …can't wait to watch him fuck you baby" she sighs.

As she runs her hand down to his cock ….she is interrupted but the vibration from his pocket.

"Fuck" he groans taking the phone out of his pocket ….. "it's him" he says phone in his hand.

She grabs the phone out of his hand and answers it.

"Sean baby I may have to share my man when you're here …but babe you're not here yet and he's a little busy" she chuckles.

"Well hi Jordan…how are ya"

"I'm good…..was about to suck Norman's cock …but I was interrupted.

"Hey don't let me stop ya hand him the phone …..I always loved listening to the noises he makes when he gets his cock sucked."

"He…does make some sexy noises" she says looking at Norman his face blood red.

"We got his face red Sean" she puts the phone on speaker phone and hands it back to him, he leans against the wall as she undoes his jeans.

"Fuck….babe …really …..he's still on the phone"

"Hell maybe he can get off too then" she smirks going to her knees. She slides his pants down his legs.

"Commando babe….really" she smirks looking up at him.

She takes him in his hand ….making him hiss…..he was already hard and dripping pre-come.

"Fuck….this gets you hot too..huh …..thinking about me watching you and Sean…..makes you so fucking hot…..doesn't it" she purrs as she takes him into her mouth.

"Fuck …yes…..yes it does"

She slides off of him …kissing the tip of his cock, gently swirling her tongue around the tip, tasting precome causing him to groan …"Fuck" she knew that he was not even thinking about Sean being on the other side of the phone ….even tho she can hear Sean moaning to meet Normans. She takes him back into her mouth hallowing her cheeks …bobbing her head her tongue tracing every vein on his cock, every ridge, every inch of it she is worshiping his cock. She takes all of him down her throat; her throat is full with him…saliva mixed with precome dripping out around his cock. She slides off his cock taking him in her hand stroking him…paying special attention to the sensitive tip. The sounds coming from him mimicked by the sounds coming from Sean on the other side of the phone.

"Fuck…..Im gonna come" he groans She hurries and takes all of him back into her mouth …..humming around the head of his cock the vibrations setting him over the edge as he shots down her throat…..she swallows everything he gives her. She can hear Sean on the phone, moaning himself through his orgasm as well.

"Fuck babe …that was amazing" Norma groans pulling her up to him kissing her tasting himself on her tongue.

They laugh when they hear Sean on the phone "Hell yeah it was …..can't wait to actually get in that mix"

"See you guys tomorrow" Sean groans.

"See ya Seany" Norman groans back to him as he hangs up the phone.

He pulls her into him, "we better get to bed babe ….he will be here early and Sean has a sex drive worse then yours" he smirks.

Norman was right …..they are awoken by Sean stomping through the house. They both make their way into the kitchen, to see Sean making them coffee.

"Good morning …..you know how easy it is to get in your place"

"Yeah it's pretty easy when you have a key Sean" Norman mumbles rubbing sleep from his eyes.

He makes his way to Sean hugging him. Sean steps out of his hug and walks past him pulling Jordan into a hug. "Thank you ….I'm happy you're okay with me and him" he whispers in her ear.

"I love that you two are so close babe" she whispers back to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay you two…..separate ….I'm getting a bit jealous over here" Norman says looking towards his girl and his best friend.

"Ah baby don't be jealous" she smirks kissing him.

"We need breakfast" she says as she starts looking for something to cook.

They eat breakfast and talk, the boys decide to go hang out for the day, she had to work, they decided to meet up at their favorite bar.

As she is leaving work she is excited to be meeting the boys at the bar, she had, had a bad day and needed a drink. She walks into the bar to see the boys sitting together at a booth, sitting a little close. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she sees Sean leaning towards Norman whispering something in his ear making him blush….they are too cute.

"So what are you telling my man" she smirks her hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Damn….you caught me" Sean smiles looking up at her.

He starts to slide out of the booth…. "No babe stay there …I can sit over here" she tells him sliding in the other side of the booth. Norman leans over the table to kiss her.

"How was your day, babe"

"I need a drink" she says

"That bad …huh"

She could tell that they had been here a while Normans face red from drinking she knows when he has a bit too much his face gets red. The waitress comes to the table and takes her drink order, "so how long have you guys been here" she asks.

"Not that long" Norman answers her.

"Okay ….so what have you guys done today" she asks finishing her drink, and ordering another.

"We hung out, seen some friends of ours" Sean ask his hand on Normans thigh.

Jordan knows Norman reactions; she smiles as she sees the effect Sean is having on him.

"Oh yeah is that all you two done today" she ask with a smirk on her face her whiskey was starting to hit.

"Yes….babe that all we have done" Norman groans.

"Dammit Sean…you can wait" Norman moans looking over at Sean.

"Well boys ….is it time to leave" She purrs looking over at the boys.

"I believe it is" Sean moans.

The three get up from the booth; she gets between the men arms around their waist they walk home.

They finally make it home, as they make their way into the house, she steps back as the men are all over each other, she can't help but watch them, she can tell that these two men do love each other….also that was making her hot.

Norman pulls her into him kissing her, as Sean is behind him kissing his neck, making him moan in her mouth … "You wanna go to the bedroom" he ask her.

"Yeah….just wanna watch for now" she moans.

"Fuck….babe that's sexy…never been watched before" Norman moans.

"You okay with that Sean" he turns as looks at Sean

"Fuck…..yes" he groans pulling her to him kissing her as Norman watches

"But …fuck ….you are gonna join us right I have heard how good you are with your mouth."

"Hell yeah…I will" she answers kissing him and turning to kiss Norman again as she takes them by the hands and leads them to the bedroom.

They get into the bedroom; the men are fixated on each other again as she makes her way to the loveseat that was in the bedroom. She sits down as the men start to undress each other.

Norman works Sean's shirt up over his head, he loves Sean's body, every inch of him ….he's the only man that he has ever had these feelings for. Sean pulls him into a deep kiss their tongues dancing and intertwined, he loves the way Sean taste, loves the way he kisses. Sean pulls Norman's shirt up over his head his mouth on his collarbone, Sean notices love marks on Norman, leaving his beside the ones that Jordan had left.

Sean grabs Norman's hips and walks him back towards the bed, both men kicking shoes off on their way.

"Damn…..Norman …so sexy…..missed you so much" Sean groans leaving kisses all over his chest focusing on his nipples.

"Pants off….Sean…please" Norman is moaning his hands gripping Sean's strong arms.

Sean stands up and strips his pants off, and works on Normans pulling his pants off turning to throw them to the floor, making eye contact with Jordan smile on his face.

Norman pulls Sean back to him his hands working their way in his boxers, squeezing, making Sean moan. Sean's hand works his way down Normans body once again focusing on his sensitive nipples making Norman moan. Norman's hand has made it to Sean's hard cock rubbing him through his boxers.

"Ah fuck….Norman…want to feel your mouth on me" Sean moans flipping over so that Sean is on top of him. Norman slides down Sean's body leaving a trail of kisses, kissing every ab, licking that famous V that points to his very impressive hard cock. Sean is bucking up towards Norman's mouth as he kisses him through his boxers licking the head of his cock that is sticking out the top of his boxers.

"Stop ….fuckin teasing me" Sean moans arching his back. Causing Norman to laugh, he works Sean's boxers off of him his cock landing on his stomach with a thud.

"Damn…..Sean" Norman takes him into his mouth causing Sean to moan.

Seeing her man take Sean into his mouth…and how it is effecting Sean ….turns her on so much her fingers making their way into her panties finding her already swollen slit.

Norman can hear the moans that are coming from both Sean and Jordan which makes him so hard that it hurts.

"Oh fuck …..Norman …..stop or I'm gonna come…and I wanna feel you"

Sean pulls Norman off of him flipping him to his back, sliding his boxer briefs off of him, Norman spreads his legs; opening up for Sean… "So .sexy all spread out for me like that baby" Sean moans taking Norman into his hand stroking him making Norman hiss and moan.

"Please….Sean" Norman moans

"Please what baby" Sean smirks looking down at Norman it had been such a long time since he was with Norman he wanted to play him he wanted to make this last as long as he could.

"Better tell me what you want Norman …..or you won't get it" Sean groans leaning down kissing Norman's chest.

"Fuck….Sean….I want you in me ….please" Norman moans pulling his legs up to his chest knowing what Sean wants.

"Damn …..Norman …you look like a little slut all spread open like that….begging" Sean groans

"Dammit Sean…." Norman was so hard it hurt and he needed to feel Sean in him.

"Lube…..condom" Sean ask

"Drawer" Norman answers Sean leans up over Norman his cock rubbing Normans causing Norman to moan and thrust up towards Sean's wanting the friction.

Sean sits back on his knees, slapping Norman on the thigh ….."Bad boy Norman"

Sean pops the cap open on the lube squirting a generous amount on his fingers …..wanting to open Norman up so he does not hurt him. Sean's mouth finds Normans as he gently rubs his entrance feeling the ring of tight muscles start to relax as he slowly slips a finger in up to the first knuckle causing Norman to moan in his mouth.

Sean slowly starts to work his finger in and out of him, barely hitting his prostate, he knows that will drive Norman crazy.

"Please Sean…more" Norman is moaning and begging thrusting down on Sean's finger wanting more needing more. Sean obliges his request as he slides another finger into him working them in and out scissoring him stretching him, he slowly adds a third finger …..drawing a hiss from Norman.

"Shit….did I hurt you" Sean ask looking down at Norman

"No …..just been awhile" Norman answers him.

Sean leans down and kisses Norman neck.

"I think she is enjoying this Normy ….do you hear her moaning …..damn that's sexy…..you ready for her to watch you get fucked baby"

"Fuck….yes please"

Sean grins as he sits up, and looks back towards Jordan.

"I thought you was gonna join us sexy" Sean ask.

"Come on baby …..join us" Norman is sitting up on his elbows.

Jordan stands up and undresses, making her way over the two very sexy men in her bed.

"Damn Norman ….she is sexy as hell" Sean groans reaching for her grabbing her hips pulling her in to the bed with them his lips finding hers kissing her she can taste Norman on his tongue.

"Damn I love tasting you on him baby" she moans turning her attention to Norman leaning down kissing him his hands tangled in her hair. Sean picks up the condom and tears it open…. "Here let me do that for ya" Jordan moans taking the condom and rolling it down his cock, causing Sean to throw his head back and moan from the pressure on his cock.

"You ready babe" she ask stroking his hard cock. "Hell yea…fucking want to taste that pussy as he fuck me" he moans Norman grabs her legs moving her so that she is straddling his face. She moans almost losing her balance when she feels his tongue lick her slit.

"Damn…..babe" she moans. She watches as Sean strokes himself covering his length in lube to make it even easier on Norman, he lines himself up to Normans entrance slowly pushing into him making Norman moan …..the vibrations on her pussy causes Jordan to shiver.

"You ok babe" she ask

" Fuck….more Sean …more" he moans.

Sean shoves more into Norman causing him to moan which is doing great things to Jordan …..watching Sean bury himself into Norman is doing wonders for her as well. Sean is completely in Norman he grabs Jordan's head pulling her to him kissing her his tongue licking the inside of her mouth, their tongues dancing. She can feel Norman shudder as Sean starts to thrust in and out of him. Jordan moves from on top of Norman kissing his stomach and his chest biting and gently sucking his nipple.

"Fuck….baby come here" Norman moans pulling her to him kissing her.

"I fucking love you" he moans.

"Love you to baby"

"Jordan straddle him ….let me see the pretty pussy of yours" Sean moans his hands rubbing her back. She moves around facing Norman, she can feel …..Sean's fingers on her slit…..making her moan.

"She so fucking wet Norman" Sean moans as he slides a finger inside of her, working his finger in and out of her before adding another one.

"So ….sexy baby" Norman's moans joining hers to fill the room.

"Fuck…Sean…" Norman moans "I'm gonna come" he groans.

Sean pulls his fingers out of Jordan as she moves around taking Norman into her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head, it does not take long, for him to release into her mouth, his hands on her head shoving her further down on his cock he is moaning both of their names as he comes. He can feel Sean pull out of him.

He lays there watching Sean stroke himself …"Your turn baby" Sean groans pulling Jordan up to him he kissing her. Norman moves, laying her down on the bed his mouth on her nipple sucking and biting, making her arch her back.

"Make her come…..Seany" Norman groans kissing Sean, Sean takes off the condom tossing it to the floors he grabs her legs pulling her to him throwing her legs over his shoulders, he easily slides into her

"Damn….so good" he moans …..he starts thrusting into her, as Norman is paying attention to her nipples her moans fill the room, she pleasure that she is feeling is nothing that she had felt before.

"Come for us baby" Norman whispers as his finger finds her clit, gently rubbing making her whole body shudder and shake … "Ah fuck" Sean moans she is tightening around him,

"Im gonna come ….oh god …oh god oh god" she is screaming as her orgasm hits she can feel Sean grow harder as his orgasm hits ….both moaning as they come down from their orgasm.

"Damn…oh my god that was amazing" Sean groans pulling out of her moving to lay beside her. He leans over and kisses her, and kisses Norman, "Thanks for sharing…..him babe" "anytime." The three fall asleep tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
